gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammon Malphas
Mammon Malphas (マルファス.マモン Marufuasu Mamon) is a former mercenary-for-hire under Child Room and a S Ranked Mercenary, whose reputations for her nickname as the Crow and her ability in morphing to anyone she sees in perfection, even voice mimicry. Surprisingly, she is also Morito's fellow mercenary in an unknown past and his prominent ally. She later defected from the Child Room and transferred into Mikado High School as Sorte's escort along side with Myrta Hamelin. As a renowned Master Ranked Mercenary, Mammon's Mercenary Rank in is #7. Character Infomation Appearance Mammon appeared to have a short hair and a seductive body figure. She also as a collar around his neck and also has a tattoo on his left shoulder. She is often seen wearing black tops and shorts, as well her signature goggles. After being Sorte's escort, she wore the standard Mikado School Uniform since whenever she is in the school's compound. Personality Mammon is infamous for her cruelty to her targets whom she viewed as a lucrative pay for her career, Because of his uncanny reputation, Mamon upholds her personal ideology to switch allegiance solely for her personal desires without any convictions. Due to her philosophy about being a mercenary is always about survival, Mamon is reputed as the "mercenary among the mercenaries". Despite rumors about her notorious reputation however, Mammon is actually an easy going and carefree person. She is also uphold a philosophy that her conviction did not involved personal gain nor based on how others view, only cooperate whoever's objective intersects to her own goals or even collaborated with other people. She also has a tendencies in collecting anything she deemed shinning for her, especially diamonds. History Little known history about Marmon but she is known to befriending Morito under an unknown history. She is also rumored to be Morito's only assassin whose skill close to Morito's own and capable to "kill" Morito. That very rumor that forced Morito to hide his identity as the kid from her assassination attempts despite they never encountered each other. In an unknown time, Mammon also made an enemy towards her fellow mercenary Chico Dragon because she disguised herself as a woman named Linda and made him fall for her enough to purpose to her so she steel the ring he purposed with. resulting his hatred upon her and vowed to sought revenge against the Crow for "toying with his heart". Because of this, even as a fellow Master Ranked Mercenaries, neither Mammon nor Chico compromise each other. Manga Chapter 28 Plot Invasion of Teyotoyo Mammon temporary joined the Child Room in a mission to Teyotoyo. Transferred as Student Days after the Teyotoyo Incident, Mammon is transferred as a student whose role as Sorte's personal escort, along side with Myrta. While Morita asked the numbers of Master Mercenaries joined the Child Room, Mammon could only tell him that she has little knowledge about it, except Alex. She later joined Morito to gather all 13 Master Ranked Mercenaries in a grand meeting, much to her displeassure. She voiced her opinion as she has to meet Chico Dragon in the meeting and the location has to be in Russia, thought the location is then changed in the academy thanks to Ann . Nevetheless, Mammon reluctantly joined Morito, Jeanne and Ann to attended to the meeting of the 13 Master Ranked Mercenaries. During the Meeting of the 13 Master Ranked Mercenaries, Mammon reunited with old legends and met new faces of Master Ranked Mercenaries. She sat on the left side of the table with Morito, Ann, Jeanne, Frida and Simone. During the meeting, Mammon was also surprise to see Sayuri replaced [[Sakaras the First Rank Morito's Amnesia Abilities and Skills *'Weapon Sharpshooter'-Mammon can use almost any type of firearms. *'Martial Arts Expert'- Mammon is an expert in many Martial Arts. *'Enhanced Flexibility'-Mammon is flexible almost in anything. *'Enhanced Agility'-Mammon is pretty fast. *'Perfect Copied Shape-Shifting'-One of the distinguished features about Mammon is her perfected shape-shifting abilities. With this unrivaled prefect copy, she can morph perfectly almost to anyone even their voices just merely see her target. Her perfected-copied mimicry allow her to confuse most enemies and easily gain her advantage to kill her target with ease. Trivia *By far, the only people who see through her disguise are Morito and Gisele. *Mammon often seen playing her video games. According to Morito, one of Mammon's actual favorite hobby is collecting jewelry, especially the shining ones. *Mammon dislikes Chico Dragon and Russia. Referrence Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Master Rank Mercenary